All of Me
by heavenly-vixen
Summary: Submission to the Love Through Lemons Contest hosted by tby789 and LolaShoes. A somewhat different take on Edward and Bella's 'first time'.


Title: All of Me

Rating: M

Ship: Edward/Bella

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my words.

Description: Entry into LolaShoes and tby789's Love Through Lemons TwiFic contest.

**_Contest Rules:_**

_We all love Twilight LOVE, we all love Twilight LEMONS. How easy is it to convey one without the other? Show us! We're hosting a contest for stories that powerfully communicate love through smut.  
Entry deadline July 20, 2009._

_No use of the word "love" or any synonyms (i.e. adore, worship, anything else you find on thesaurus(dot)com)._

_That also means no references to lovey feelings or even thoughts of saying "I love you."_

_All pairings welcome, M rating required_

_5,000 word limit_

* * *

The warmth I felt in my chest continued to grow exponentially. With every brush of his lips, every stroke of his fingers. The more pleasure he brought to my body, the more I felt my undoing. His fingers slipped inside me so torturously slow I was sure it would be the end of me. I heard the gasp leave my throat, though I had no control over the small sound. My hips raised off the bed seeking more, more of what? I don't know, but he was gone. His delectable digits were gone. I opened my eyes and the vision that greeted me overwhelmed me like nothing ever had before. He hovered above me, his eyes staring down into mine. His amazing, golden eyes had turned black, his arms supporting his weight on either side of my head, so that I only felt the brush of his body above me. It was a sensory overload and I knew what was coming, knew that the line was about to be crossed. As soon as he entered me I knew I would never be the same. And yet with this knowledge, I was so completely unprepared for what followed.

As his delicious length inched its way inside me, stretching, filling me, all the while his dark eyes held mine in his fierce gaze, my chest felt like it had exploded. I wasn't sure if my heart was still beating, if my teasing blood still ran through my veins. If he hadn't had the control I'd always believed he'd possessed and he'd actually killed me long ago and this was all just a beautiful dream I was stuck in between life and death.

But then he moved. And I had never felt so alive.

Slowly out and just as slowly in.

His hips thrusting so slowly I knew that it must have been torture to him as well. I couldn't fathom how he was holding back when everything in me was screaming to pounce. To thrust my hips towards his and make him take me harder, faster, deeper. Impossibly so. Lost in the moment, in the exquisite bliss his body was invoking in mine I stayed almost completely still. Allowing him to take my body in whatever manner he wanted. I was powerless to stop him, whatever he wanted from me I was willing to give. More than willing. It became my own want, my own need. What was his was now mine. What was mine was now his. There was nothing I wouldn't give this amazing man.

My body responded when and how it instinctively knew it should. Our act lacking all the awkwardness that I knew should have accompanied a 'first time'. My hips rose to meet his, my hands skimmed down his stone chest, my fingers intertwined with his resting beside my head. My lips found his as they descended upon mine.

I knew I should have felt some kind of discomfort, both from the size of his length penetrating me and from the way his eyes refused to break away from mine, his gaze just as penetrating as his body. But there was no discomfort, no pain, no shyness, nothing. All I could feel was delectable friction and the warmth.

The warmth that had started in my chest was now expanding to envelop my whole body. He was consuming me, touching every part of my body and my soul. I was no longer Bella Swan. I was his. Edward's wife. Edward's. And in this moment, with his body bringing my own such overwhelming pleasure like nothing I could have ever imagined, I couldn't bring myself to care. Couldn't bring myself to fear it, as I knew I probably should. In fact, I found myself offering him everything I had to give. All of me. To take as much or as little as he wished, all the while hoping he wanted it all. All of me.

And god help me, but with a few deep, well placed thrusts, Edward took. All. Of. Me.

_Reviews are love =]_


End file.
